19 Years Later, Rise of The Planet of The Magical
by Svdancer11
Summary: THIS IS A SYOC! Please PM me your character!
1. Chapter 1

19 Years Later, The Rise Of The Planet Of The Magical.

Neville Longbottom woke up in his office with his mouth drooling on his new stack of books he was going to hand out to his students today. "oh yuck!" his accent blaring out loudly through the door which was opening as he spoke. And then the young boy Albus walked in. Neville quickly covered the drool on the books and raced to meet him at the door. "Well hi there Albus how's Hogwarts so far? I heard your brother was up to some trickery around the corridors, something about a sleeping potion and drool potion mixed and (sighs) something about new books and then I thought I heard Professor Longbottom but who knows really do you think?- oh wait, I woke up from sleeping, with new books under my head, and I was drooling! (Screams the next few words) JAMES, SIRIUS, POTTER! GET IN MY OFFICE AT THIS EXACT MOMENT!" Then a tall teen ish boy had slipped in and then closed the door behind him. "Yes Professor Longbottom-"

"DON'T PULL YOUR 'Professor Longbottom' DUNG ON ME! This prank you have pulled on me, can get you in serious trouble young man, (James nods) BUT! Since it was so perfectly planned and honestly, absolutely brilliant, I will only make you stay after Herbology class with me and handle the Mandrakes, yes we are going over Mandrakes today, and put them in my secret plant compartment so the potion professor- whats his name? - (Albus and James sigh, you mean Mr. Webriam?) Yes, Mr. Webriam doesn't take them for his potions class….. Now you may go James, Albus what were you here to talk about?" The boy sighed and waited for James to leave to close the door and sit. "Professor Longbottom (please Alb' call me Neville) ok, Neville (thank you) there's this girl, I kind of like her, but she doesn't seem to notice me. Her and I are Transfiguration partners and she's extremely nice and frankly amazing but she doesn't seem to notice me still. Its like we're really good friends one class but Professor Webriam makes us sit on opposite sides of the room for potions, the next class. What should I do? SUBMIT A CHARACTER! I would like to receive 12 girls and 12 boys! PLEASE ONLY PM ME CHARACTERS! I WONT EXCEPT THEM ON REVIEW! And I will decide the house they are in, you can suggest which one might fit them better but I get to decide.

Character List

Name

Gender

Appearance

Personality

Wand Type

Would they like Neville, Professor McGonagall (the real McGonagall's great granddaughter)?

Open to relationships?

If open to relationships, what house?

Quidditch Position (optional)

What animal?

Animal's name

Clothes they are wearing before they change on the Hogwarts express

Disabilities? (Must be 1 or more)

Strengths? (Max is 6)

Weaknesses? (Not opt., at least 3)

Family?

Blood? (Like pureblood, half-blood or Muggle born)

Favorite Professor

Favorite class

Least favorite Professor

Least Favorite Class

THANKS!

House list:

Gryffindor

Iris Loteldin (SVdancermagiclover7462)

Maggie Braziel (cc4s)  
Sabire West (daughter-of-zues)

OPEN BOY  
Lucas "Luke" Hiroshi Miles (Hell Devil 13)  
OPEN BOY

Ravenclaw

Nithranyx 'Nyx' Caedis ( Ride of the Valkyries)

Lyra Vonn (Avril Jester. Marauder)

Alcee Kenneth (POMforever)

Ethan Richter (Avril Jester. Marauder)

OPEN BOY

OPEN BOY

Hufflepuff

Seraphina (Sera) Charles (KatnissFire87654)

Genevieve(Pronounced-JEN eh VEEV) Segmont (BookloverX100000)

OPEN GIRL

Greg Dillion (sgt2x4)

OPEN BOY

OPEN BOY

Slytherin

Aria Rose Kings (Sexichick)

OPEN GIRL

OPEN GIRL

Castel Hindley (BlueEyesArchAngel)

Deryll Kyle Morgan (Neocolai)

Liam Conjunts (SVdancermagiclover7462)

1 review- 2 house points! Thanks! Ohoh heres house points so far

GRYFFINDOR- 1 (im the author!)

SLYTHERIN- 2 (first house to submit)

! PICK IT UP 'PUFFS AND 'CLAWS!

Answer these questions for 5 house points! And pm me the answers only! Im not accepting them on review

How old am I? (within two years older or younger gets points!) HINT! Im younger than 17, but older then 10

What's My Favorite Color? HINT its two common colors combined

Whats My Favorite Animal? HINT! Its found in the Andes Mountains and hops and is small like a little rabbit :-)

Answer all three and get 15 house points! But you must submit first!

THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2 The Sighting

**/N Hey 'yall! Sorry it took so long for me to update this but I have had so much going on you totally wouldn't believe it! I hope everyone had a great Christmas! Now im going to place a bit of a song to each POV that matches it best! Thanks!**

Castel Hindley POV

Im sitting next to Maggie, a girl I met at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and Greg, the boy who was sitting alone in this compartment. We are talking about Voldemort right now… 'The old bloke never stood a chance! Especially without a nose!' Maggie exclaims. Greg laughs and continues writing a letter to someone. 'Maggie! Give the dingbat a break I mean after all he is dead!' She glares at me and then struts out of the compartment and brings back a boy who looks oddly familiar. 'Albus this is Castel! Castel this is Albus!' I grin 'as in Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore or Albus Potter. The chances of you being Dumbledore are extremely low so I'll go with Potter' Albus just sits there. 'Castel here seems to be proclaiming mercy for the dark lord!' Maggie snickers to Albus, that comment seemed to bring fire to the young boys eyes and he then looked me square in the eye as if to say 'I hate you' then walked out of the compartment. Greg looks at Maggie and I then he sighs and continues writing a letter.

**(Jar of Hearts) Who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars**

Nithranyx 'Nyx' Caedis POV

'Hey Iris!' I here a kid say. Im sure that kid is a mudblood. Talking in slang term like that. Hey? Ugh- WAIT! Iris? OMG NO WAY!i run into the compartment I heard the person talk from and bam! Right there in front of me is my bestie Iris! I squeal then run and hug her! She squeals too and hugs me back! 'Omigod Nyx I didn't know you were actually coming!' Iris comments. I smile very widely and say 'Yeah I thought it was rubbish at first but I decided to believe it and it turned out to be real!' She smiled/wrinkled her nose and then sat down and motioned me to sit next to her. 'I heard a kid saying your name so I followed it and sure enough, HERE YOU ARE!' she looks very happy and I bet I do too. But then the train rattles and stops.

**(don't stop the party) Yeah e yeah e yeah (something in spanish) Fiesta, Don't stop the party!**

Iris Loteldin POV

I sit next to my friend Nyx when the train stops. Her and I look at each other and then we look around outside the window. I open it to see what's going on when a dark horribly hideous creature with black drapes over its head and no eyes comes in the window and knocks me down. I feel all the warmth in my body draining as if I was a tub and the water was my happiness and someone unplugged it and my happiness starts to drain out of me. Then I try to attempt my only saving spell that I have yet to master (a patronus charm) but only a small gleam and then it fades. I look next to me and Nyx is on the floor too only she isn't conscious. The horrible creatures seem to just sit there sucking the life out of us when finally; a Hogwarts teacher barges in and casts a patronus over us and the hideous thing goes away. 'Sorry about that girls! A recent Azkaban break out has caused the Ministry to send dementors to check the trains for them.' I looked shocked and answer with 'them? As in plural?' she sighs ' sorry, I'm professor Cecillian McGonagall! And yes, them. They go by the name of Scabior, Greyback, Lucius (or Malfoy) and Narcissa (or Malfoy). They all were Voldemorts servants.' Nyx wakes up and I tell her everything. And I tell her to keep her wand on her at all times, no matter what and she tells me to do the same. This year at Hogwarts could be severely interesting….

**(Thriller) 'cause this is THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT! **

Luke Miles POV

I walk out of the compartment and run to the trolley to get a snack when the dementors come in. I heard in the Daily Profit that Scabior, Greyback and the Malfoys got out of Azkaban. Brutal really, they murdered a prison guard but suffocating him then having Greyback finish him then they dumped the body out into the ocean. Poor man never really stood a chance. Anyways it was horrible! I passed out after about two minutes of them sucking at my soul only to wake up in the Hogwarts hospital wing! I look to my side and see my really close friend Sabire whispering to the nurse. I have some flowers and a chocolate frog waiting at my side. Im busy looking around the hospital wing when Sabire throws her arms around me and hugs me really tight. 'I thought you were dead!' she said shocked. I shook my head no because that was the strength I had (stupid right?) and then Sabire starts to whisper in my ear only to be drained out by the loud announcement over some kind of magical intercom.

**(Feel So Close) I feel so close to you right now it's a force field**

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore POV

'ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! One of the Azkaban fugitives has been spotted within the school grounds, I request that _ALL_ students return to there dormitories IMMEDIATELY! The head of houses will meet you shortly, please hurry! No exceptions! Thank you!' Cecillian sighs and races to go talk to the Gryffindors at the GryffindorTower. After spotting Lucius' gold hair reflect off the moonlight, McGonagall told me immediately only to then look out the window and see Fenrir Greyback in werewolf form attack a fox. Poor Cecillian, only been at Hogwarts for a few hours and she is already under terror. I run/jog to the main door. It closes and I lock it and put a barrier over the castle and then I put a cover over Hogwarts grounds, everything can get in, nothing can get out. I see all my professors casting spells too. For this year at Hogwarts, nothing will be right.

**(Titanium) SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WONT FALL, I AM TITANIUM**

** A/N so guys first chapter! How'd I do? ANSWER QUESTIONS BELOW FOR 10 HOUSE POINTS! **

** How many siblings do I have?**

** How many boy/girl siblings?**

** Do I like to cook cheesecake?**

** THANKS AND I NEED A LOT MORE BOYS PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Inner Me

**(a/n at bottom... Please read story before you look at the a/n! Thanks!)**

**Chapter 3**

Ivan Stone Jr. POV

My senses are going crazy. I smell other wolf. Ever since I started having growth spurts my inner werewolf started coming out, I'm just a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Iris, I bet if she knew she would hate me forever. We are really good friends and have been for a while now but since a werewolf killed her parents she hates anyone who even mentions the name "werewolf". I really like Iris but we are in separate houses. It gets hard sometimes but we make it through. I'm sitting in the Ravenclaw tower, as Dumbledore instructed. I just hope everyone is ok. No one really talks to me besides Iris so it gets pretty lonely. Everyone just thinks I'm weird and sometimes I think that too… But everyones a little weird… Right?

Laubby Rode POV

*Ear piercing scream* "NO!" I yell out. *Terrifying yell* "DAD, MOM PLEASE" *Evil snicker* "NO PLEASE DO'NT HURT THEM! PLEASE I SWEAR I'LL DO ANYTHING!" * some more evil snickers* "it's too late little boy, I will kill them before you can say 'sectumsempra'! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scabior spurts. I run, trying to reach my parents. "MOM DAD WATCH OU-"

"AVADA KADAVRA!"- "NOOOOOO!" I wake up screaming in my Slytherin dormitory. I take some pills the doctor (not Madam Pomfrey) prescribed for me. The pills are supposed to stop me "seeing" things… But I know I'm not imagining these horrifying images… I saw them happen with my own eyes. Everyone believes me as the "crazy psychopath kid who killed his parents" but I didn't, and I just wish someone actually knew what happened.

Harper Lee Carrigan POV

I'm sitting in the Common Room of the Slytherin house. I'm alone… Some kid was up in the dormitories but I don't like watching people sleep. Anyway I am sitting alone in the common room when the kid in the dormitory starts screaming. I race up the stairs and run into the room to find a pale kid with a glass of water. He glares at me with extremely powerful brown eyes. "ummm I'm Harper…" I mumble. He blinks… "Im…. Im Laubby… Laubby Rode" He stutters. Hmmmmmm where have I heard that name before? "You look like you recognize the name…" Laubby questions. "Actually yes…" I answer. He sighs then starts to speak again. "I'm the insane kid who apparently killed my parents! ME? A BLOODY ELEVEN YEAR OLD!? MURDER MY PARENTS? You must be thinking… BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND I THINK YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT! SCABIOR! HE KILLED THEM! AND MADE ME A 'PSYCHOPATH'! Now wasn't that nice of him? THE NEXT TIME I SEE THE BASTAR-"

"Whoa dude i think you need to relax a little bit… It's ok actually because I know you didn't kill them. Scabior killed a ton of people. I believe you." I know first hand how many people Scabior killed. Just kidding I don't haha I just wanted to fool you… Whoever you are…

**A/N heyyyyyyyyyyyyy so um I'm SO SUPER SORRY for not updating! I had full on dance season so I had NO time! Thanks for reading! oh and btw I GOT A CHINCHILLA! YAYYYYY**


End file.
